Chains
''Chains ''is a 2004 survival horror video-game for the Xbox published by Microsoft Studios and developed by Rare. It is the first instalment in the Chains Video Game series, the game was released on March 19, 2004 theatrically and the game uses a third person view with highly stylized 3D environments. The film is highly inspired by Silent Hill and works as psychological horror game. The story pertains to a protagonist named Peter Donahue who awakens in an alternate dimension version of his Minnesota city of Harlem's Call which is a Purgatory dimension where people are entrapped and should they die their souls are given to the Grim Reaper himself. Plot The game begins with the credits which overcover the apartment home of Peter Donahue where he by narration introduces that his wife and son are waiting for him and that they have been gone for a long time. His apartment then deteriorates into blank white and the player must fight off Crawler Leviathans and Snatcher Leviathans before he awakens on Limbo Boulevard where he is with a group of people: Melanie Harpie, Walt Boorstein, Adam Lexington, Julia Beaumont, Lady Henderson and Ronald Carver who then proceed to run away as Leviathans appear. They are then found one by one throughout the game and upon being found a Leviathan beast version of the atrocity they committed kills them. Characters *Peter Donahue- Protagonist and former Harlem Health Inspector who killed his wife Clarita as she was dying of cancer by smothering her, he then killed his son Benjamin as he accidentally shoved him down their apartment's flight of stairs *Melanie Harpie: Former Harlem debunker who appears throughout the game clothed in rags and appears as a vagrant who at times comes off normal and approachable and othertimes insane *Walt Boorstein: Harlem businessman who killed his partner Gregory and beat his wife Elena into acoma after discovering Elena was having an affair with Gregory. He axed Gregory to death and claims to Peter he's met him before. Walter seems to possess amnesia as all the places he believes he is meeting Peter for the first time again *Adam Lexington: Harlem musician who appears with his guitar throughout the game. The crime to which he committed to end him up in the Purgatory version of Harlem is unclear. Though he always mumbles and seems to be on the same mental spectrum as Melanie (except without any upsides), He also references a girlfriend Callie who never believed in his music implying strongly he may have killed her and seeing as his death is the result of Leviathan version of Callie The Sympthony *Old Lady Henderson: Harlem Elderly Woman who bumped her husband money for her the inheritance and due to the fact he was interested in another woman. Old Lady Henderson at first comes off as a defensive threat to Peter *Julia Beaumont: Harlem Accountant who accidentally killed her bestfriend Alice *Ronald Carver: Harlem Minister who drowned his bestfriend Minister Gordon for sleeping with his 24-year-old daughter Vienna Category:Video Games Category:Horror Category:Articles by Amanda Young